


Sherlock Takes Rosie to the Dentist (a 221B)

by RobinMistySaddle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Season/Series 04, Texting, dentist related angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMistySaddle/pseuds/RobinMistySaddle
Summary: Sherlock Holmes isn't bothered by anything, is he?





	

_i can’t take it_

John sighed. _it’s not that bad. ty for taking her_

A few minutes later his mobile buzzed again. _you know i don’t like being here._

John furiously tapped his response. _everybody was busy except for you. mary’s appointment came up late._

The nurse poked her head in. “The next patient is ready,” she prompted.

“Thanks, I’ll be right there.” He growled as mobile buzzed again.

_:(_

_behave and don’t make rosie nervous_ He dropped the mobile on the desk and left the office.

He had just introduced himself to his patient when the receptionist knocked on the door. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but Mary is on the line.” 

John nodded. “I’m sorry,” he said to the patient abashedly.

“Is there a problem?” he asked anxiously into the receiver.

“I DON’T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO, GET HIM TO STOP TEXTING ME!” John had to pull the phone away from his ear but could hear her perfectly. Before he could respond the phone went dead.

“Please apologize to the patient” he told the nurse. “I’ll be right there.”

He had emoji after emoji in his messages. He shook his head. _mary says stop texting_

_mags are stupid and music beyond annoying. don’t like waiting at the dentist_

_nobody likes being at the dentist. suck it up buttercup_

**Author's Note:**

> Despite what the word count says at the top, there are, in fact, only 221 words in this fic, even counting Sherlock's emoji as a word.
> 
> If you like what you read, please feel free to check out my other works.


End file.
